1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of a hollow fiber module, wherein in a first step a hollow fiber bundle is inserted into a module housing, and at least one end of the module housing is closed by a cap, wherein in a second step a fluid, first component which forms a spacer, and which can assume a solid state, is filled into an intermediate space arranged between the hollow fiber ends and the cap, via a first inflow, wherein the hollow fiber ends project into the first components, and wherein in a third step a fluid, curable second component is introduced upstream of the first component, directed away from the cap, via a second inflow, wherein the second component in the cured state forms a sealing layer which embeds the hollow fiber bundle and seals the same with respect to the adjacent module housing wall.
The invention further relates to a hollow fiber module with a hollow fiber bundle arranged in a module housing, having at least at one sealing layer, made of a cured component, on an end which is transverse to its longitudinal direction, wherein the sealing layer embeds the hollow fiber bundle and seals the same with respect to the adjacent module housing wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for the production of a hollow fiber module is known from WO 00/06357 A1, wherein in a first step a hollow fiber bundle is inserted into a module housing, and at least one end of the module housing is closed by a cap. In a second step, a fluid first component which forms a spacer, and which can also assume a solid state, is filled via a first inflow into an intermediate space situated between the hollow fiber ends and the cap, wherein the hollow fiber ends project into the first component. In a third step, a fluid, curable, second component is introduced upstream of the first component, directed away from the cap, via a second inflow. The second component in the cured state forms a sealing layer which embeds the hollow fiber bundle and seals the same with respect to the adjacent module housing wall.
A disadvantage of the known method is that the cap is an integral part and cannot be removed. Therefore, the first component must be removed from the hollow fiber module. If the first component has solidified, it must be brought back into a liquid state with a solvent or by increasing the temperature. A further disadvantage is that after removal of the first component, the hollow fiber ends project out of the layer formed by the second component, and can possibly break off. In addition, an undesirable contamination can occur on the clean end.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of providing a method for the production of a hollow fiber module, and of providing a hollow fiber module which is on the one hand easier and less expensive to manufacture, wherein, on the other hand, the hollow fiber ends of the hollow fiber bundle are protected from breaking off.